


Take Back the Break

by ellie_renee91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Based off a request submitted by anon- Can you do a reader x stiles imagine where they decide to take a break from their relationship after s2 and give each other space the whole summer and she goes to france with allison she comes back and it's super awkward
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Take Back the Break

Walking down the stairs and stepping onto the first floor, you grip onto your notebooks and turn to your left to head towards your locker.

You make it two steps just passing around the corner when you crash into a chest, feeling hands immediately gripping onto your upper arms “My bad, sorry-- oh, hey it’s you”

Seeing Stiles standing in front of you, you take those two steps backwards away from him. His hands awkwardly fall away back down to his sides while you clear your throat and move your eyes around the hallway, making sure you’re not standing in anyone’s way to get up the stairs “Yeah it’s me-- hi, hey Stiles.”

Pushing down the disappointment with your reaction to seeing him and not wanting to hug him like he wants to hug you, Stiles reaches up and scratches the back of his neck “I uh-- I saw Allison last night, she was with Lydia... why weren’t you with them?”

“Didn’t feel like going out” you answer with a little shrug, hating how different being around him feels.

Three months ago it was a different story-- before summer started and you were still dating.

Before Matt and Jackson terrorizing the city caused a major stress ball to land right in the middle of your relationship. 

Your relationship that began in eighth grade when Stiles first asked you to the movies. You were each other’s first kiss that night and soon you were even more inseparable than you were when you two were just friends.

Starting high school didn’t come between you, Scott turning into a werewolf didn’t come between you, hell even the nightmare that was Alpha Peter didn’t come between you.

Nope.

What came between you was a murder spree by a reptile, getting shot in the leg at the Sheriff’s station by Matt, and Stiles being abducted by Gerard. 

Those events weren’t specifically brought up by Stiles when he suggested maybe you both take the summer to regroup, however, they were the big things that happened leading up to your 'break’ so that’s what you’re going with.

“Jetlag?” Stiles asks, bringing you back to the conversation and you nod “Oh, yeah-- yeah a little bit of jetlag.”

“I mean they got hit by a deer so probably best you weren’t with them” he continues, trying to single handedly keep the conversation from being awkward and weird, however it’s all you feel now.

You missed him all summer, yet standing in front of him now- you miss him even more. You miss the way it used to be between the two of you.

“Yeah, it definitely sounded terrifying” you offer lamely, needing to be away from him so you move to step around him “So I should get to my locker and drop this stuff off.”

Stiles nods and points over his shoulder before pointing down the hallway in front of him that you’re indicating “Right, I’ll-- well I’ll walk with you.”

You offer a small smile with his offer while he falls in step with you. He takes a moment as you make your way down the hall before he clears his throat “Well, so how was France? You look like you enjoyed the time there.”

Drawing your brows in, you keep your head forward and don’t look at him “What does that mean?”

“Just you look really good-- like _really_ good” he stammers and you throw him a questioning look.

He makes a noise and continues to attempt to make sense “I just mean the time away was good to you, you look great now.”

“So I looked like shit before I left?” You question, trying to keep your face straight and not laugh at how badly he’s floundering at the moment.

Stiles groans in frustration as you come to a stop in front of your locker, putting in the combination on your lock while he continues “You are just as beautiful as you were the day I last saw you. I just meant the European summer and fresh air enhanced your features, to make you look even more beautiful.”

You smile softly into your locker, looking over your shoulder at him “France was amazing, thanks-- and I knew what you meant.”

He snorts and looks down to the ground “Well thanks for that-- moving on, was there any good food to write home about?”

“Their croissants taste way better than ours” you shrug and finish getting the books you need for classes after lunch. You close your locker and turn towards him, seeing him smile softly “Yeah I bet.”

There’s another uncomfortable pause and you try to come up with a polite way to leave now that you’re done with your locker. Even though instead of heading to lunch, you would much rather head home and flop down face first onto your bed, screaming for a solid five minutes over how this day has progressed.

Stiles, however, snaps you out of your silent debate to leave and leans his back against the lockers “Umm, so France-- did you and Allison… did you guys get up to anything?”

You make a face and roll your eyes up towards the ceiling, breathing out through your reply “Is that your weird way of asking if we met any ridiculously hot French men who swept us off our feet, ruining us forever for american boys?”

Stiles’ eyes snap up from the ground, no humor behind them as he laughs once “Ha, well I wouldn’t ask that in that way-- no.”

You scoff with that and level with him a look “Well, Scott and you were single for the summer-- I could ask you the same thing.”

He smirks and slightly tilts his head from one side to the other as he quips back “Can I not answer it in the same vague frustrating way that you just did?”

“No, because I didn’t actually ask you” you snap back immediately and Stiles takes a moment, breathing in deeply through his nose before he grumbles lowly “Well I see your sense of humor hasn’t changed and for the record in my mind I wasn’t single.”

Having enough with the back and forth in this weird limbo state of a non relationship, you shake your head softly “What are you doing, Stiles?”

“Talking to you” he states like it’s obvious and you stand up a little straighter with your next question “Is this how it’s going to be between us now?”

Stiles matches your stance and shrugs “Is what how it’s going to be?”

You move your hand in the space between the two of you quickly with your words “This-- this cringey, awkward jumbled mess where we don’t know how to act around each other anymore.”

“No--” he answers immediately and at the look you throw him, he sighs harshly and concedes “Maybe. Look I don’t know, but I do know that I don’t want it to be that way. I want it to be like how we were before...”

“Like, before summer _before_... or before high school _before_... because those are two entirely different _before_ situations of our relationship” you trail off and you both frown, attempting to follow the meaning behind what you just said.

Ultimately you groan in frustration, the last ten minutes since you bumped into him pushing you past your play nice limit “I mean Jesus Stiles, you wanted to take a break--”

“No, actually y/n, we both _agreed_ it was best--” he interrupts, however you’re right there to interrupt with the actual facts of the take a break conversation “No, actually Stiles _you_ brought up taking the break and I didn’t want to be the one to cling onto a relationship you obviously wanted a break from.”

He opens and closes his mouth twice before he counters “I didn’t want a break _from_ you-- I wanted _you_ to have a break from the crazy life we were thrown into!”

Furrowing your brows, you scoff at him “That makes zero sense. Us being together or not won’t take me out of the crazy-- this is our life now. I’ve seen some shit, dude and I’m not just going to walk away because you and I are no longer together.”

Stiles throws his arms out to his sides with his next words “Well that was my hope for you and look-- you went and had a break for the whole summer in another country and you look _alive_ again. You look happy again, y/n/n.”

Choosing to ignore that for now, you shift on your feet and bring the conversation back to the point you’re trying to make “Yeah? Well how was your life in the supernatural crazy of Beacon Hills this summer? Just insane to the point you need another break to figure out how to handle it as well?”

Stiles snaps his mouth closed and you watch the tick in his jaw for a few moments before he answers through his clenched teeth “No, it was actually uneventful the whole summer, nothing happened.”

Raising your brows with his reluctant answer, you nod your head to the side “Weird it’s almost like you can’t control when something bad is going to crash into our lives or not so we shouldn’t stop ourselves from being happy and should maybe just live our fucking lives, dealing with the hits as they come at us.”

Stiles rubs his hands over his face, breathing out harshly before he sets his hands on his hips “All right look, I don’t want to fight about why we chose to take a break”

“Good, because I don’t want to fight about how it was a stupid decision to make either” you snap and he replies without missing a beat “Fantastic.”

You shift on your feet and look down the empty hallway as the silence stretches between the two of you.

“I missed you” Stiles’ voice causes you to look back at him and you shake your head once with his change in topic “Seriously?”

He jerks his head back and scoffs “Of course seriously, why else would I say that to you right now?”

You narrow your eyes at him a little bit, resisting the urge to stick your tongue out at him “Well I was just checking because I missed you too.”

Stiles couldn’t even try to hide the smile your words caused if he tried “Yeah?”

“Don’t go getting a big head” you reply, licking your lips to fight off your own smile.

Stiles lifts his hands up in a little surrender, smirking while he shakes his head “Nope, head’s a normal size here.”

“Good” you mutter and connect your eyes with his, the corners of your mouth lifting up into a soft smile. 

Stiles doesn’t say anything for a moment, just taking you in-- standing before him and finally smiling at him once more.

He doesn’t want to disturb whatever positive line you two just crossed to mending your relationship, however, he also doesn’t want to stop talking to you. So he clears his throat and you look up at him once more “Do you think Allison will take Scott back?”

You ponder that for a second, ultimately shrugging with your reply “I really don’t know, she’s in a better place but I don’t know if that better place will include Scott.”

Stiles nods with that, having come to the same conclusion himself about where his friend stood.

He takes a deep breath in and asks the question he’s really wanted to ask for months “Do you think you’ll take me back?”

“I don’t know, it depends” you trial off seriously, though if he listens closely there also seems to be a hint of that sass of yours he has missed so much, and he raises a brow towards you “On…”

“If you’re done making stupid decisions” you answer straight away and Stiles smirks, licking his lips to fight off the full blown smile that wants to break free “I unfortunately cannot promise that”

“Fine,” you throw him a look and lay it all out there for him “How about if you’re done making stupid decisions thinking that we have to take a break just because some supernatural force comes barreling into our lives instead of realising we’re actually stronger together.”

Stiles clears his face of any previous humor and steps closer to you, closing the space between you as he sets his hands on your waist “I can _more_ than promise you that.”

You don’t step out of his grasp this time, tentatively setting your hands on his biceps as you question softly “How do I know that you mean that?”

Increasing his hold on you, Stiles keeps his eyes connected to yours unwaveringly with his next confession “Because as soon as we agreed on the break I immediately wanted to take back the words. I wanted you back the moment you walked away from me that day. I went to your house the next morning but you were already gone with Allison to the airport.”

You don’t know what to say to that, though Stiles doesn’t give you a chance to respond “You know, you left and didn’t even tell me you were going to be out of the city-- hell the fucking country for the summer and I have never known an emptiness like that,” he reaches up and places his hands against the sides of your face, cupping your cheeks in his hands “I needed you back in every sense of the word-- back in the country, back in the city, back in my life, back in my arms, just back with me.”

Swallowing thickly with the emotion building in your throat, you lick your lips quickly and move your eyes between his “Well for what it’s worth I may have been out of the country but I was still yours, Stiles.”

Smiling with your words, Stiles leans forward and rests his forehead against yours “So does this mean we can officially take back the break because I really want to kiss you...”

You lean against him, closing the small space between you as you press your lips to his for your answer.

Stiles groans lowly in his chest with the feeling of your lips moving in sync with his once more and he slides one hand into your hair as the other grips onto your hip and pulls you into him.

After a few more soft kisses you pull away and smile up at him, earning Stiles to breathe out a small chuckle as he moves his eyes around your face “I know that we’re stronger together and I won’t ever suggest taking a break again.”

You wrap your arms around his middle and nod once “Good because I won’t do this again-- I’ll just stay in France next time.”


End file.
